


My heart beats so unruly

by lotesse



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Daydreaming, Double Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, nostalgia ship, shipping the adults from children's movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: If she wanted them – him – she was going to have to claim him for herself.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	My heart beats so unruly

But of course, for all that he was capable of talking himself into a romance in the space of a moment, he was more naturally talented at talking himself out of one; and so, in the fortnight following the picnic, Miss Truly Scrumptious didn't hear once from Mr. Caractacus Potts.

It really was an absurd name, Caractacus. She played with it in her mind, lying in her gauzy bed waiting for sleep and dreams, turning it over and over. Could she make a pet name out of it, Cary, or, or – she couldn't think of anything else that didn't sound ridiculous. Cary didn't suit him at all. He was too big for it, with too many angles, odd turnings, unexpected depths.

More than the dark hair greying at the temples, or the steadfast blue eyes, the active slender body gracefully clowning for his children (oh those delicious sweet motherless children), drew her to him. She got the sense, somehow, that he went all the way down. She wanted to know what he was like, at the center. At the bottom of his large strange heart.

If she wanted them – him – she was going to have to claim him for herself.


End file.
